The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a modular waveguide.
Traditional methods of transmitting digital data between components on a motherboard (i.e., between a chipset and a processor) employ transmission lines. As data rates increase in proportion to Moore's Law, signals propagating on the transmission line may be attenuated due to the low-pass filter behavior of the structure. At high data rates, the harmonic components of the digital waveform would be so attenuated that the signal may not be recoverable at the receiver. Hence additional signal transmitting techniques may find utility.